


Yes, Daddy

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexual roleplay - kidnapping, Smut, Spanking, lol so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Josh owned him now. He belonged to him, and he could do whatever he wished. It was Tyler's dream to be his plaything, his sex toy, his object. He loved to be owned like this, to be tied up, terrified, helpless.





	

Josh slowly eyed the equipment spread out on his bed, a smile drawing on his face. He had everything he could possibly want - and need.

He knew where Tyler was - just a couple streets away in his flat, waiting to be taken. To be tortured in the best way possible.

Not wanting to drag things out any longer, Josh gathered up all of his things and went downstairs, then got into his car and drove to his place.

He burst into the room to see Tyler curled up on his sofa, ready, waiting. "You ready, baby?" Josh asked.

"Yes, daddy."

"You sure you want this? You know I can stop at any time, right?"

Tyler nodded. "Please hurry up," he urged, unable to wait any longer. He wanted it _now._

"That's fine by me."

Before Tyler could even think of anything else to say, Josh pulled him off the sofa and grabbed his wrists, binding them together with the rope as he struggled and cried out. The two of them were aware that this felt wrong; it seemed immoral somehow. And they didn't care at all.

"Shush," Josh snapped. "Or I'll give you something to complain about. Now hold still."

Tyler obeyed instantly. He allowed daddy to gag him, the soft satin wrapped tightly around his head, just between his lips. It was causing him to dribble slightly, dark patches forming on the material where he was leaking from the mouth.

"Cut that out," said Josh. "I don't want any mess." He tugged on Tyler's hair and he did his best not to make a sound.

The next part was one of the best and also one of the riskiest. If they were caught, there was no doubt this would be mistaken for an actual, real kidnapping. And being the hardcore, impulsive sex freaks they were, they did it anyway, because it was Tyler's fantasy and there seemed to be no other way to deal with that huge boner.

Being as quick and as stealthy as possible, Josh crammed Tyler into the back seat of his car, urging him to be quiet. "Shut up," he hissed. "This is your life at stake."

As Josh got into the front seat, all Tyler could think of was _take me daddy._ Take me anywhere you like, and do whatever you want to me.

As Josh drove back to his place, it dawned on Tyler that the purpose of his restraint was not solely to resemble a kidnapping, but also to prevent him from touching himself, to allow the frustration and tension to build.

 _That cheeky little fucker_ , he thought. He couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

 

Tyler allowed his body to become limp as Josh scooped him up and carried him inside before dumping him onto the sofa.

"You better behave, you little shit."

Tyler just nodded frantically as he laid there helplessly, his mental abilities already diminishing as a result of the arousal.

"Don't move."

Josh pulled down Tyler's jeans and underwear and then tossed them onto the floor before pulling off his own. "No whining," he warned, pressing a finger against Tyler's lips, the gag still in his mouth. "No noises whatsoever. Keep quiet."

Tyler nodded again, a look of desperation in his shining eyes. Josh began to run his hands along his smooth, bare skin, and it felt wonderful to be touched like this, to be caressed in places that weren't usually caressed by any hands other than his own.

Josh owned him now. He belonged to him, and he could do whatever he wished. It was Tyler's dream to be his plaything, his sex toy, his object. He loved to be owned like this, to be tied up, terrified, helpless.

Josh's hands were unpredictable. Tyler closed his eyes as he began to stroke along his length, feeling himself harden even more at his touch, the warm blood swelling his already large size.

"Big boy," Josh said, eyeing him up and down. "My big boy."

Tyler gave a bashful smile as Josh continued to touch him, pumping faster and harder until the little pants and moans were uncontrollable.

"No sounds, I said," he growled, glaring at Tyler. "These hands aren't just for pleasuring you, you little bastard. A nice, pink hand mark on your pretty ass should do you good."

All he could do was nod again.

Josh slapped Tyler's bare thigh. "I call the shots!" he bellowed, pressing his fingers right against the tip of his cock, making him gasp. It was hardly even bearable. "You have no say. You just keep still and let me do my thing."

He released his hands and lowered his head onto Tyler's solid cock, allowing it to slide into his mouth and towards his throat, warm saliva running past his shaft. Tyler gave a loud murmur from deep within as Josh began to swirl his tongue around his great length.

 _Like that,_ he thought, wishing he could tell him. _Oh, fuck, Josh. Yes, just like that._

Tyler was almost embarrassed by his own behaviour, wishing he was able to make it less blatantly obvious that he was enjoying this greatly. Josh sped up his movements, thrusting and pulling back his head at a greater speed, the friction tingling Tyler's cock and causing him to curl his toes and contract the muscles in his lower arms, beneath the ropes that restricted his movement.

Then he slowed down again but increased his force, his tongue pressing and licking harder, firmer, _better_. He was squeezing him, pressing him, triggering sighs and muffled moans that were unstoppable.

He released him and said, "I thought I told you to shut up."

Tyler blinked at him before he slapped him again. It fizzed and burned right next to that sensitive area, and he knew it was supposed to be a form of punishment from the one who held him captive but it felt more like a highly anticipated reward.

 

"Can I trust you to cooperate?" Josh asked as he undid Tyler's gag.

"Yes, daddy."

"I need you to keep your mouth under control," said Josh. "No screaming. No yelling, no weird noises, nothing. I suppose I can let it slide if you give a little sigh." He held Tyler's chin and gazed at him fondly before adding, "Anything more than a peep from you, baby, and your ass is gonna be numb for atleast a week."

"Yes, daddy."

Josh smirked. "Good. As long as you understand that I'm the one in control. You're mine, and you have no say. You just let me have my fun with your sweet body."

Once again, Tyler allowed his body to become limp, passive, submissive. Josh pulled him up and knelt him in front of the sofa, his arms out in front of him with his head bowed a little.

When Tyler noticed what was sitting on the cabinet beside him, he realised this was the real challenge.

"I'm going to trust you not to look behind you," Josh told him. "If you turn your head, you're dead meat. Just keep looking ahead."

"Okay."

Josh backhanded his left ass cheek, leaving a red, stinging mark on his skin. "What was that?"

"Yes, daddy," Tyler corrected himself.

"Good boy. Now hold still. And don't turn around, or I'll really show you who's boss." He gestured to the nipple clamps on the cabinet a few metres away.

Josh began by running his hands along Tyler's hips, feeling his soft flesh and the perfect, 360° curve of his tight ass. He was a real beauty. He was proud to call him his own.

And when Tyler was least expecting it, Josh picked up the red glowing dildo and brushed it against the rim of his entrance, tickling and teasing him. It felt smooth and cool, and triggered goosebumps to form on his soft, sensitive skin. Then he suddenly thrusted it into him, and Tyler gave just a small, tiny vocalisation as it pulled apart his tight walls, stretching his muscles and brushing against the inside of his body.

"Hey, less of that," Josh said after hearing him give a little noise. He attached one of the clamps to Tyler's left nipple and, in all honesty, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. But that would all change when he added weights.

Something about the whole situation felt foreign. It felt unusual, exciting, different. Tyler felt violated, but not the humiliating, unpleasant kind. He felt happy to be exposed, to be objectified by daddy. He was happy to belong to daddy and to be used.

"Jesus, that's tight," Josh commented. "You're taking it real good."

"A little more?" Tyler asked quietly, his intonation raised at the end of the question.

Josh dug his nails into his flesh, warning him. "That's not your decision to make," he said, shifting the dildo a little so that it brushed against his babyboy's insides. It was just the right size and texture. Almost as good as Josh's huge manhood.

"I want more."

Josh said nothing. He picked up the second clamp before attaching it to his right nipple. _Not so bad,_ Tyler thought. _Actually kind of good._

"If you don't shut that big mouth of yours, I won't hesitate to make them heavier."

 _Please do,_ Tyler thought.

He just wanted more. He wanted to be destroyed, to be torn in two, to be tortured by his kidnapper. And Josh could sense this, so he decided to cut him some slack. It wasn't like he felt guilty for depriving him; it was because _he_ was the one craving something a little more wild.

He let go of the dildo but left it in place, several inches inside Tyler. And then he penetrated him with his own huge, hard length, stretching out his cute little ass even further.

"Oh, fuck."

"Shush," Josh hissed, thrusting further until he bottomed out. He took hold of the two tiny bags of marbles on the top of the cabinet before hooking them onto the nipple clamps attached to Tyler. He gave a slight wail. It was painful and felt so sore, but it was strangely addictive. Almost enjoyable.

Tyler couldn't bear it. His eyes were tightly shut, tears forming on the edge of his ducts as Josh slowly pulled out, retracting the dildo simultaneously before thrusting both back into him again, harder this time.

It felt strained, almost too much, and he couldn't get enough.

"Daddy," Tyler blurted out as Josh pounded him again, even harder.  
"Oh, daddy." The dildo's red glow shone through his skin from deep within him. He was being destroyed, taken beyond the level Josh had gotten him used to. His body was flushed pink and moist with bitter sweat, his hole enlarged as daddy pushed his cock alongside the dildo into him, harder, faster.

He yelped as Josh spanked him again, but he didn't stop thrusting. The heat against his tender skin spread across his body, migrating towards his thighs and crotch as Josh fucked him, dampening his short fringe.

"So fucking tight," Josh commented, his voice sounding strained. "You're not such a bad boy after all."

"Yes, daddy," was all Tyler could manage as he pounded his prostate.

"Actually, scrap that. You're even worse, like this. You're a dirty boy. You're filthy."

"Yes, daddy," Tyler moaned.

"My little whore."

"Mmph."

"You're so little, but of course you've got room for my cock and a fucking dildo inside you because all you care about is sex. Am I right?"

"Yes, daddy."

 

His heart began to pound faster, faster, until he finally tipped over the edge just as Josh hit his prostate once again.

"Fuck," Tyler sobbed, his hands still tied together, pounding the soft cushion beneath him as the shock waves travelled through him. His muscles contracted in a perfect rhythm, causing him to quiver and shake, unable to bear it. "Josh, Josh," he whined, tugging on the edge of the sofa as he orgasmed.

"You like it?" Josh smiled.

"Daddy."

Josh laughed. "You precious little thing, you." Then he leant right over him and whispered in his ear, "If you think that's all I want from you, you're highly mistaken."

Tyler looked at him apprehensively. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to keep you here in my home. Just the two of us." He stayed where he was, deep inside him, refusing to pull out because he felt so wonderful around him - warm, tight and wet.

Tyler thrusted his head back and closed his eyes, still recovering.

"That was heavenly, Josh. Still is."

"I know. So why don't you stay with me?"

"I guess I can't say no."

Josh couldn't stop himself from grinning. "You want more, don't you? Kinky bastard."

Tyler laughed. "You can keep me captive a little longer. I certainly wouldn't mind." He smiled and added, "Daddy."

Josh gripped his waist and said, "Looks like I'll be keeping you as my own for a little while longer."

"A _long_ while," Tyler corrected him.

At least they had something fun to occupy them all night.


End file.
